Bloody Pirate
by lionheartedbookworm
Summary: Killian makes a mess, and Aurora isn't pleased.


"Roorryy." A voice crooned. "Rooorryyyy...Come to bed with your pirate...shiver me timbers...pleeeaseee Roryyyyy..."

The girl in pretty purple pajamas didn't flinch or look up from the heavy book in her hands. The ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she leaned comfortably back against the cushions of her armchair. Her bare toes curled into the rug, and she hummed softly as she turned the page.

"You have such a pretty voice 'Rora...come sing your siren song to a pirate ayyyeee?"

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an eye roll. He was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Rooryyyy...why don't you come to bed? I'll be good." He promised.

She smirked, turning another page. "Doubt it." She crossed one leg over the other. "Go to sleep, Killian."

"Can't sleep unless you're beside me, love."

She finally glanced up, her cornflower gaze studying the pirate tucked into her bed. He had made a mess of her blankets, tugging the perfectly tucked blankets into a disarrayed mess. But he looked awfully comfortable. And she was exhausted.

Taking care of drunk pirates was never easy.

"Please Rory..." He pouted his lips and she winced.

"Don't do that." She scolded.

He made a quiet whimper, his lower lip jutting out in a deeper pout.

"Killian, you're being a child." She huffed, closing her book and setting it aside. She moved towards the bed and tucked the blankets around him as neatly as she could. The heavy scent of rum on his breath filled her senses and she fanned the smell out of her face.

Killian had decided it would be fun to have a boys night out with Jefferson and Victor. It had seemed fine at first. Killian wasn't adjusting well to Storybrooke and the chipper inhabitants. So when the boys wanted to take their pirate friend out, Aurora didn't object. She thought it would be good for him.

How wrong she was.

He had started calling her, slurring something about the ocean and 'shivering his timbers'. Before she could even ask what that meant, Victor and Jefferson laughed in the background, and then the phone cut out.

She got a few more calls as the night went on, each one ending before she had a chance to scold him.

Aurora wasn't about to go to sleep. The nightmares came when he wasn't there. Not that she even could, knowing her pirate was running the streets drunk with Dr. Frankenstein and the Mad Hatter. So she would wait up all night until he got home safe.

She tidied up their apartment to pass the time, being as quiet as she could so as not to wake the neighbors.

It was Killian who made sure anyone who was asleep was now awake.

She heard loud laughing and singing before he even got up the stairs. When she peeked her head out the door, he was laughing and turned towards the bottom of the stairs. Victor and Jefferson were laughing as well.

It was nearly two in the morning. The whole building would be awake before long.

"Killian!" She ground out, hurrying to him on the stairs. "Killian, shut up. You're waking everyone up!"

Killian turned, his hands outstretched. "My little sparrow! Hello, pet." He stumbled up the stairs, sniggering. "I have missed you, my little cream puff. Mmm...you smell good." He had reached the top of the stairs and was groping at her waist. His warm lips pressed over her cheek, and she winced at the smell of rum on his breath.

"Aurora? Is everything okay?" David and Mary Margaret had peeked out the door, sleepy expressions on their faces.

Aurora winced, her arms slipping around Killian's waist to help him into the apartment. "We're fine. I'm_ so_ sorry."

Aurora shoved Killian into their apartment, and he laughed, collapsing on the ground. "So rough. Is that the sort of mood you're in, princess?."

"You're a ridiculous scoundrel." She huffed, nearly stomping her foot in frustration.

"You love me."

"Not at the moment."

He had proceeded to get sick all over her slippers. Probably revenge for her remark. Always revenge.

By the time she got him out of his smelly clothes and into the bath and then out of the bath and then into clean clothes and then into bed, she was exhausted. But he had made a mess, and she certainly wasn't going to leave it overnight. So she made him lay down after drinking some hot tea and once he was tucked in, she scurried around cleaning up after him.

He had been persistent she lay down with him, but Aurora wasn't incredibly happy with him. She was thankful he was home in one piece, but she wasn't happy with the state of him. That's how she had ended up curled up with a book across the small apartment. He had called to her, but thankfully not as loud as before.

She sat on the edge of the bed once she was satisfied with the blankets around him. "Do you feel any better?" Aurora asked softly, unable to help herself from brushing his dark hair out of his face.

"I'd be better if you'd snuggle up with me, my pirate queen." He mumbled, his icy blue gaze hazy as he looked her over. "You look tired, Rorora." He yawned, patting her hand. "I'll...I'll keep my hand to myself, I swear."

Aurora rolled her eyes, a slight smirk on her face. "I'm not happy with you." She tugged the blankets back and lay down beside him.

"I think I need to be punished." He slurred, his eyebrows lifting in amusement.

She laughed and turned on her side, patting his chest gently. "I think the hangover will be punishment enough."

He winced. She leaned over him briefly and turned off the lamp, the apartment dark instantly. Before she could curl up at his side, he half hazardly sprawled over her, his leg and arm trapping her beneath him, like she was his teddy bear.

"Can I get a kiss, Rory?" He puckered his lips in the darkness, and she laughed from the sound.

"No. Your breath smells terrible. Go to sleep now, Killian."

"Roooroorraaa...pleaseee..." He huffed, his stubbly cheek scratching against her as his lips peppered along her neck.

"You got me in bed with you, isn't that enough?"

"Rora..." He growled, his teeth nibbling on her skin. "Just pretend you love me for two seconds."

He was frustrating. She was mad at him. He had ruined her slippers.

But Aurora could go from being utterly infuriated with him to melting under his touch much too quickly.

"I don't have to pretend." She sighed, tilting her head towards him. "Bloody pirate." She grumbled before her lips caught his.

When she pulled away, his head fell back against the pillow, and he tugged her closer. "Goodnight, Rororaaa." He crooned.

"Goodnight, Killian."


End file.
